


Soft touch

by Florchis



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: AOS AU August, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Established Relationship, Facial Shaving, Intimacy, Long Live Feedback Comment Project, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:20:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25811974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Florchis/pseuds/Florchis
Summary: While Jemma makes breakfast, Daisy helps Fitz with part of his morning routine.
Relationships: Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons/Skye | Daisy Johnson
Comments: 10
Kudos: 34
Collections: (I'll stop the world and) Melt with you {Romantic Fitzskimmons}, AOS AU August 2020, Florchis does AU August





	Soft touch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TomatoBookworm](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TomatoBookworm/gifts).



> Written for the prompt "Roommates AU" for @aosficnet2 AU August.

“Daisy, it’s time to get up. Jemma is making breakfast, I am going to get a quick shave, but wanted to wake you up before.”

“Noo, come back, you are warm!”

It’s really hard to deny her when she asks like this, eyes closed and arms stretched towards him, a pout on her lips, but Jemma will get mad if they leave her waiting on a warm breakfast. He soldiers on and leaves with a kiss to the top of Daisy’s head.

He washes his face and brushes his teeth but while he is taking his razor out of the cabinet, Daisy walks through the door without knocking first. Even before they got involved romantically, the three of them had developed a certain level of intimacy where they didn’t feel awkward about getting something from the bathroom while someone else was showering, but not even knocking first is taking the familiarity a bit too far.

“Daisy? Are you okay?”

There are still pillow lines in her face and her hair is a mess, but she looks so gorgeous on a t-shirt that belongs to Jemma and an old pair of his pajamas that his heart starts thumping. Without replying, she takes the razor out of his hand and squeezes herself between him and the sink.

“Can I help?”

“There is not much to help with-”

She has climbed to sit on top of the wash unit- bless Jemma who chose a place with sturdy _everything,_ even before they knew they would have a need for such things- with a flirty smile and Fitz knows he is being a dumbass before she interrupts him.

“Leopold Fitz, a scantily-clad woman wants to offer you a _hand_ and the only thing out of your mouth is a no?”

It’s like a magnet to him, knowing that she is in a playful mood, and his nose is pushing at the neck of her t-shirt before the rest of his body can catch up.

“My bad.”

She laughs but pushes him off. 

“Come on, let me do all the sexy touching with the warm towel and stuff.”

He shakes his head.

“That’s for a clean shave. You two like some scruff, so I was just going to do a trim.”

She pouts and he would let her shave every hair of his body just to make her smile again.

“So no warm towel? No shaving cream everywhere to make a mess and use it as an excuse? What even is the fun of shaving, then?”

Fitz chuckles. “Not looking like a caveman, I suppose? Sorry to disappoint.”

She haves a fake sight and looks at the electric razor still in her hand.

“Well, how does this no-fun monstrosity work, then?”

Fitz shows her the button and the plastic head. 

“You turn it on and you just make a couple passes following the curves of the face. This bit makes sure that you don’t go shorter than you want, but you have to make sure that it’s even by going more than once if a spot is being a bit rebellious.”

“Gotcha. Come here.”

The low buzzing of the machine is soothing: he normally can zoom out while he shaves, daydream or think about his to-do list, but now with Daisy doing the shaving and the touching of his face in general, there is a side of tingliness that doesn’t allow him to fully fall under the spell. He is completely aware of each pass the razor makes on his skin, of the gentle touch Daisy uses to push his face to the side, of the small crease of concentration that is forming between her eyebrows. It all feels surreal and at the same time overly real, the way he can feel everything and at the same time crave so much more.

“What do you think?”

There are some patches that like to give even him a bit of trouble that he knows he will have to retouch later but she looks so proud of herself and he is so touched by the spontaneous act of service that he can only kiss her. She replies to the kiss with enthusiasm, her hands admiring her handiwork on his cheeks, and Fitz turns off the razor with blind fingers. Things get heated almost instantly and when his hands are starting to search under her t-shirt, he gets scared out of his mind by a fake cough at the door.

Jemma. Of course.

“I kindly remind you that we all agreed that Saturdays mornings were going to be for roommates activities- cleaning, grocery shopping, even board games! But no hanky panky at least after lunch!” She proclaims in her teacher’s pet voice, and Fitz loves her always, but damn, she can be a handful sometimes.

He pushes himself apart from Daisy and tries to remember that Jemma has made them all (healthy) breakfast and that they all agreed to that arrangement because Jemma had reasons to ask for it: they never got anything done otherwise.

“Sorry,” and though his voice still is rough from arousal, he tries to sound as honest as possible. “Got a bit sidetracked with my morning routine.”

Daisy comes down the wash unit, and the way she unnecessarily fixes her clothes and her hair tells Fitz that she isn’t unaffected by the interruption either. He smiles while Daisy breezes past him and hip-checks Jemma on her way out of the bathroom. 

“You are just jealous you weren't on in the fun, babe.”

Jemma follows after her rapidly, sputtering in outrage, and Fitz is just glad she had forgotten about his share of the guilt for the time being.

“I am not!”

Daisy, who was already almost inside the kitchen, turns around sharply and catches with open arms Jemma, who was going after her single-mindedly.

“Don’t worry, Jem, I will rock your world after lunch too.”

Jemma stutters, incapable of articulating a coherent reply while Daisy starts kissing her neck, and Fitz takes his sweet time in putting his razor away and tidying up the bathroom. Agreement or not, they also deserve a moment to themselves. 

**Author's Note:**

> This fills the "Shaving" square in my [Marvel Polyship Bingo Card.](https://florchis.tumblr.com/post/189650837251/currently-taking-prompts-for-this-just-remember)  
> I'm accepting prompts for it on[ my Tumblr](http://florchis.tumblr.com/ask) or here!  
> *  
> This story is part of LLF Comment Project, whose goal is to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Prompts
>   * Image reactions
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> This author replies to comments (but it might take a while). If you'd rather not get a reply, please add *whispers* to your comment.



End file.
